


If We Get Lost (Baby, I Won't Mind)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dual POV, F/M, Modern AU, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is excited to take a road trip from her hometown in Illinois to California to start her Freshman year of college. What she doesn't anticipate is her best friend's older brother tagging along for the ride. Bellarke road trip modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

They say all good things must come to an end. 

She had a magic summer. Camping trips and cookouts. Weekends at Lake Geneva full of water skiing and hiking adventures. Impromptu afternoons at the Lincoln Park Zoo or the Field Museum. Taking silly photos in front of The Bean like a tourist and laughing in every single one of them.

From June to August it was like a dream, full of her family and friends and memories that she’s going to treasure forever. It will be months before she sees her family again and possibly longer before she sees any of her friends.

They are all off to different parts of the country for their first year of college. Some to Florida and Tennessee, others to New York City and Boston. She’s lived in Chicago all her life and now she’s about to start a new adventure all the way across the country.

California.

Standford University has been her wish since she was a little girl. Her grandfather went there and she can remember being five years old and telling him that she wanted to be a doctor just like him and mommy.

Medicine might be in her blood and it’s the only field she’s ever considered going into but it’s not the only thing she is interested in. She’s been an artist for as long as she can remember. When other kids were ditching school to smoke pot or drink beer under the bleachers she was sneaking off to any museum or art gallery she could find.

She can’t wait to explore the Cantor Arts Center with it’s sculpture gardens and galleries. Not to mention she’ll be less than an hour from San Francisco, a city so full of art and culture she wouldn’t be surprised if she eventually settled there permanently.

California is the dream. California is the destination. It’s everything.

So yeah, she had a magic summer but nothing lasts forever. Her next big adventure lies 2,163 miles from where she currently stands.

All she has to do is get there.


	2. Clarke

“Clarke! If you don’t get out of that bed and into your bikini, I’m going to start throwing shit!”

Clarke Griffin squints against the light as her comforter is ripped off of her, the sun shining through her window like the worst kind of wake up call.

“What the hell, Octavia?” She reaches for the blanket again but her best friend is too quick, her tiny body leaping onto the bed to straddle Clarke before she can stop her.

“Don’t go getting ideas,” Octavia Blake says with a sly grin as she pins Clarke’s hands at her sides. “I have a boyfriend, remember?”

Clarke rolls her eyes as she pulls her hands out from under Octavia’s shockingly strong grip. “Don’t flatter yourself, O. You’re not my type.”

Her friend laughs loudly as she rolls onto her back besides Clarke. “Bullshit. I’m everyone’s type.”

Clarke chuckles and turns on her side, her hands up under her cheek as she looks at her very best friend in the world. A best friend that is going to school in Florida, a whole three thousand miles away from where she’ll be going.

“Now, what’s this about a bikini and why do I need to put one on?”

Octavia sighs as if Clarke should know this by now but that’s how this summer has been. Day trips and weekend getaways with almost no pre-planning. Two and a half months of fun and sun before the first year of their adult lives begins.

“We have plans with the boys to go to the beach today! They wanted to hit up Lake Geneva but I didn’t feel like a long car ride so we’re going to North Ave. instead.”

The boys being Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, best friends and troublemakers that she and Octavia have known since grammar school. Most people think that the boys are their boys because they hang out as a foursome most of the time but those people are wrong. Jasper might have harbored a crush on Octavia a few years ago but he’s had his fair share of stead girlfriends and Monty is strictly into finding a boy of his own.

“Doesn’t your mom care that you’ve hardly been home all summer?” Clarke asks, her eyes falling shut again on account of the blinding sunlight streaming through her window.

“Not even a little bit,” Octavia says on a sigh. “With Bell home it’s like she barely even remembers who I am.”

Clarke’s ears perk up a little at the mention of Octavia’s older brother, Bellamy. She’s known him practically her whole life but she’s never really known him on account of the fact that he’s three years older and has always kept to himself. There was a time in freshman year, when she was 14 and he was a senior, that she bumped into him in the hallway when she was having a sleepover at Octavia’s house. He was shirtless and half asleep, his hand rubbing his eyes sleepily as he reached the bathroom at the same time she did.

“Go on ahead,” he had said, his voice gravelly with sleep, and when she didn’t move he had simply shrugged and went into the bathroom before she had a chance to say anything.

That’s how pretty much every encounter they have ever had has gone. Until this summer, that is.

Bellamy goes to school in San Francisco, a fact that has always made Clarke extremely jealous because California has always been where she wanted to end up someday. Their mom somehow convinced him to come home for the summer, since usually he stays in the city to work when he’s not in school, and he showed up the first day of June looking like a whole new man.

Where an awkwardly tall teen once stood was now a gorgeously tall man with broad shoulders and naturally tanned skin. The dark brown hair that used to be short and always styled simply was now wild and curly. Her first instinct upon seeing him for the first time in three years had been to run her fingers through those unruly curls. He had always been cute but now? Now he was beautiful.

They ran into each other a lot more this summer because he was almost always at home either reading by the pool or watching Netflix documentaries in the Blake family’s rec room. It was one of those instances that Clarke saw him again for the first time in years.

Octavia had invited her over to go swimming and failed to mention Bellamy would be around. Clarke had just bought a gorgeous new red swimsuit, probably the tiniest she’d ever dared to purchase because she was determined to have minimal tan lines this summer, and when she walked onto the back patio she was shocked to see Bellamy lounging on a lawn chair, black and grey board shorts sitting low on his lips and a thick old paperback in his hands. A tattoo that she couldn’t read from this far away was new too. Bold script that ran down his side in a straight line and she licked her lips as the urge to run her tongue down it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Damn her and her teenage hormones. Thank God for dark sunglasses.

Bellamy had glanced over at her when she walked out of the sliding glass door, her flip flops announcing her entrance before she had a chance to. She watched him arch an eyebrow under his mirrored aviators and it warmed her blood instantly.

Every encounter between them this summer has been like that. Clarke noticing that her heart still races whenever he’s nearby and him acting as if she’s constantly surprising him in one way or another.

“Clarke? Are you even listening to me?”

She’s shaken out of her mini daydream about her best friend’s hot brother by said best friend’s hands shaking her shoulder.

“What? Yes! I am. I’m just half asleep because someone decided we needed to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to go swimming. Again.”

“It’s not just swimming,” Octavia says, rolling her eyes as she snuggles deeper into Clarke’s bed. “It’s delicious food and warm sand under your toes and attractive people in swimwear walking around with absolutely no shame. Come on! You haven’t had a single fling all summer! Aren’t you interested in a little kissing action before you go off to California?” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Clarke laughs and shakes her head as she pushes herself out of bed and towards her bathroom.

“Thanks for the offer, O but I already told you. You’re not my type!”

She squeals when Octavia flings a throw pillow in her direction but the door is shut before it has a chance to hit her.

***

“I can’t believe this is our last summer together.”

Jasper is lying with his head in her lap and his feet in Octavia’s, much to her disgust. Clarke rests on her elbows, her own bare feet buried in the sand as she closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of the summer sun beating down on them.

“What about him?” Octavia’s voice breaks through her quiet moment and Clarke opens her eyes for the sole reason of rolling them.

“No, O.”

Her friend sighs but then makes an excited noise. “What about her?”

Clarke laughs quietly as she absently runs her fingers through Jasper’s messy brown hair. They almost dated once in freshman year, when he was on a break from crushing on Octavia, but it never went past a quick kiss in Monty’s basement on a dare. Since then they have just been really close friends and she likes them that way.

“It’s no wonder you can’t get a date,” Monty says playfully. “Not with you and Jasper looking like Chicago’s cutest couple.”

Jasper snorts, his eyes still closed. “Give it up Monty. You just wish you could find an awesome dude like me. Great hair, killer bod. Don’t worry bud, you’ll find him one day!”

Monty just rolls his eyes and it makes them all laugh. Being one of the only openly gay kids in their school wasn’t always easy on him. Most people at their high school didn’t give her a hard time about dating girls and guys but the looks she got when she held her ex girlfriend’s hand in public were enough to make her sympathize with what Monty must have felt his whole life. She’s just happy to be one of the many people he has in his life that loves him no matter what.

“Octavia, isn’t that your brother?”

Clarke’s eyes fly open at Monty’s voice as she sits up abruptly, forcing Jasper to almost hit his head in the sand in the process.

“What the hell, dude?” He says as he looks up at her like she’s crazy. And truth be told, she probably is because why does her body kick into overdrive when his name is mentioned? It’s like she has no control where he’s concerned and that is a problem because wanting your best friend’s brother has to be a some violation of the girl code.

Doesn’t mean she can’t look.

When she looks though, she sees Bellamy walking with a girl she’s never seen before. Well, she supposes this is a woman and not a girl since she looks closer to Bellamy’s age than she is. Not to mention she’s gorgeous in a way only women her age can be. Curvy in all the best places, dark hair falling in a straight shiny line down her back as she laughs at something Bellamy is saying.

“Who’s that?” Clarke asks Octavia, struggling to keep her voice disinterested and free of emotion. Her friend flits her eyes to her brother and then back to the water in front of them.

“Raven Reyes. Bellamy is sort of dating her.”

Clarke hates that her heart drops a little. “How do you sort of date someone?”

Octavia fixes her with an eyebrow raise and a look that tells Clarke exactly what she meant and it confirms exactly what she definitely didn’t want to know. Not that she cares or has any right to care at all.

“What’s up, O?”

Bellamy’s deep voice sounds from above them and Clarke realizes that even though he’s talking to Octavia when she looks at him his eyes are on her. Her and Jasper to be more exact. She can see his eyebrow raised under his sunglasses and she doesn’t know if the look on his face is amusement or annoyance.

“Not much,” Octavia answers from her place in the sand. “Just enjoying the day.”

Raven, who Bellamy hasn’t introduced yet, gives him a look that is definitely annoyance and Bellamy rolls his eyes a little before he addresses their group.

“Guys, this is Raven. Raven this is Jasper, Monty and Clarke. And you know my sister, obviously.”

Raven flashes them a brilliant smile when she’s finally introduced and Clarke would most certainly be attracted to this girl if she wasn’t, you know, here with the one guy Clarke can’t have. Or isn’t allowed to want. She’s not even sure anymore.

“Nice to meet you,” Raven says and Clarke is surprised when she drops down on the sand next to them. Bellamy looks a little shocked too but he brushes it off quickly, dropping down between Raven and herself. The skin of her arm tingles when his elbow bumps into hers.

“Sorry,” he mumbles but he doesn’t look at her, just rests his arms on his knees as he gets comfortable in the sand. 

“So Octavia,” Raven starts and Clarke watches as she rests a hand on Bellamy’s knee. “Bell tells me you’re going to the University of Florida? That’s pretty impressive.”

Clarke knows for a fact that Octavia hates talking about school over summer, it’s probably her biggest pet peeve, but she also knows her best friend knows exactly how to get out of those conversations.

“Yeah, but not as impressive as where Clarke is headed in the fall.”

Clarke groans and it makes Monty and Jasper chuckle quietly. This isn’t the first, or even fortieth, time that Octavia has passed off the college conversation onto her this summer.

“And where is Clarke headed in the fall?” Raven asks politely, obviously a tad perturbed at her quasi boyfriend’s sister refusing to talk about herself.

“Stanford,” Octavia answers for her and Clarke rolls her eyes. She doesn’t even need to be here for this conversation apparently.

“Stanford?” Bellamy repeats, looking at Clarke for the first time since he walked over. “California, huh?”

“That’s the plan,” Clarke says brightly because the thought of California makes her happy. Stanford, California, all of it. It’s what she’s always wanted.

“Yeah, Clarke is leaving me for the Golden State, just like you did, Bell.” Octavia sticks her tongue out at Bellamy when he gives her a dirty look. “In two short weeks she’ll be packing up that gas guzzling SUV and trekking across the country on her way to a whole new life.”

Bellamy fixes his gaze on her again. “You’re driving?” Clarke nods. “To California? Alone?”

Clarke shrugs. “Yeah, why?”

“Do you know how dangerous that is?” His tone is incredulous and honestly, it’s not something Clarke has really thought about. The trip is planned down to the minute, it’s not like she’s roughing it all the way there.

“I have an itinerary,” she explains. “Hotels and gas stations and places I’d like to stop along the way. I’ll be fine.”

“He might have a point, Clarke.” Octavia is chewing on her bottom lip, the only outward sign that she’s nervous about something. “It’s an awfully long way to go alone.”

“It’s not like I can bring my Mom or Dad. They both have work. It’s fine,” she insists. “I will be fine.”

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Octavia gasps and claps her hands loudly. It’s her signature move meaning everyone stop what you’re doing and pay attention to me.

“I have a brilliant idea,” she starts and when Monty mumbles a “Things you never want to hear Octavia say” under his breath she smacks him on the arm.

“Bell, you’re flying back to San Francisco on the 22nd right?”

Clarke narrows her eyes at Octavia as Bellamy does the same, both probably wondering the same exact thing. What is Octavia Blake up to now?

She sits and listens in horror as Octavia says the last thing she wants her to with so much enthusiasm she looks like she is going to burst.

“So, instead of flying to California, why not leave three days early and drive to Stanford with Clarke?”


End file.
